Family Emergency
by wordskeptsilent
Summary: "Tsunade-sama, as you mentioned before, Sasuke is a rogue ninja. He's had his life planned since he was eight, he won't stop now and babysit his own child. Not when Itachi is still around. Besides he's on the run, he has no stable place. It will be difficult for the child."
1. Chapter 1

**I'm trying to perfect this story, but ugh it's been a struggle. **

**If any of you guys remember reading Family Emergency from my old account that I shared with a friend, this is basically the same story- except it's going to be more detailed, i guess? **

**I don't own _Naruto._**

**Enjoy. **

* * *

**Family Emergency: A Brief History**

* * *

_They were drunk that night; completely wasted._

_And she remembered none of it._

* * *

Tsunade was seated in her usual seat, she held a bottle of sake on one hand while the other hand rested on her lap. She made sure to keep her temper in check, now was not the best time to scold the girl; in fact she felt pity for her. She was so young. But Tsunade knew better. She knew that in the ninja world, there was no such thing as "young" or "old", or "censorship", because in this cruel, grotesque world they lived in everyone sees and goes through reality as it is. She let out a sigh and looked at the girl standing before her.

"You should probably know why you're here," Tsunade began as she set the bottle on the table, "I know you don't want to talk about it, but you have to. You've been avoiding it long enough, don't you think?"

Sakura merely looked up at her shishou, blinked, and looked down again. Her hands were on her belly. She didn't know what to say. What was there to say at a situation like this? She was sixteen and a half, pregnant, and she had no idea how to be a mother. A single mother.

Tsunade cleared her throat at Sakura's silence, before continuing, "You have to tell them sooner or later. You can't keep pretending like it never happened, because it did. And that's life, Sakura. Sometimes things happen and there's nothing you can do about it. And sometimes you just have to take it as it is and see where it leads you." She took in a deep breath and leaned back, her fingers lacing together on top of her desk, waiting for her response.

Sakura looked up to meet her mentor's gaze, she sniffled and choked in a sob, "And then what, shishou? I'll tell them, and then what? What can they do for me? They can't take the pregnancy away." Sakura paused for a moment as she attempted to wipe her tears away, and something clicked in her head. "But you can."

"No. You know very well that I can't and I won't. I save and preserve life, not end it." Tsunade stated, her patience thinning, "Sakura, you're two months in and you're having twins…his twins, nonetheless."

"Tsunade-shishou, please. I can't raise them both myself," She sobbed, stepping forward, "I don't know how. I-I'm only sixteen! Please, shishou!" Sakura pleaded, she clutched on Tsunade's desk for support as her crying was starting to become hysterical, her breathing erratic, and it was getting harder for her to maintain her sanity. "I don't want them! I didn't want this! One night was all I wanted from him… No.. I didn't even want it… It just happened! And we were drunk! We were so drunk… So.. so drunk.. H-he doesn't even know... Sasuke-kun… He will hate me so much, shishou.. so please, please… get rid of them for me!" A pause. Sob. "...he won't care anyways…"

x

"What do you suggest we do, Kakashi?"

A man in his late twenties shoved his oh-so beloved orange book in his pouch, shaking his head, "They sure do grow up fast, don't they?" His lone eye crinkled in amusement, he hadn't expected the last Uchiha to be this eager to rebuild his clan. "But in all seriousness, Hokage-sama, I suggest that we inform Uchiha Sasuke about this. I don't think he meant for it to happen.. as they were… as Sakura said… intoxicated." He cleared his throat, "Perhaps, he'd like to see them one day, no?"

"Uchiha Sasuke is an S-Class missing nin, he's hostile, Kakashi. Besides, we have no information of his whereabouts." Tsunade heaved an exasperated sigh and rubbed her temples. Kids these days. They were such a pain. She wondered in all honesty how Sasuke and Sakura even came across each other and had time to get drunk and do the deed. She sighed for the umpteenth time, she'd have to go to Sakura and confront her about that pressing issue.

"I believe he formed a team of his own to help him on search for Itachi; two boys, one girl. " Kakashi stated, he pulled out a scroll he had retrieved from an ANBU, containing valuable information. What kind of sensei would he be if he didn't look out for his team members? Ex-team member or not, he kept his eye on them. More or so now than ever due to Sakura's unexpected pregnancy. Someone had to keep track of the father's activities, if not Kakashi, who would? "They all possess unique abilities that Sasuke believes can help him, however, we're at a disadvantage… we don't know anything about them as of now."

Tsunade nodded, taking in the given information, "I see… This girl he is travelling with, maybe she can help him raise one child." she suggested, "We both know it would be hard for Sakura to raise two kids at sixteen. She has Naruto and everyone else, I'm aware. But to what extent would they be willing to help her? These kids are ninjas- they go on missions almost everyday; there's no reassurance that they can help her anytime she needs them."

"Tsunade-sama, as you mentioned before, Sasuke is a rogue ninja. He's had his life planned since he was eight, he won't stop now and babysit his own child. Not when Itachi is still around. Besides he's on the run, he has no stable place. It will be difficult for the child."

"Well that kid better brace himself, because reality's about to slap him in the face real hard." She scoffed, "Do you think I would allow him to go prancing around chasing Itachi with his little friends, while Sakura has to sacrifice her hard work, even if it's just for a little while, to raise his kids? Mm, I don't think so. I don't care if he doesn't know yet, he will soon." She smirks, "You will meet with him."

x

It was many hours past midnight, but he just couldn't find himself to sleep. His mind wandering back to his and Kakashi's brief meeting. Kakashi had told him about… Sakura… And he just didn't know how to react to that kind of news. He looked at the tiny piece of paper he held in his hand, it was a damned ultrasound. She was having twins. Twins that will have his genes, the sharingan, and his last name. They will become the heiresses of his prodigious clan. He furrowed his brows, what the hell was he supposed to do now? He didn't expect this to happen. He was only seventeen he can't be having any children, he had goals to accomplish.

Kakashi had told him to get help from his female team mate, which Sasuke scoffed at. No way in hell was he going to ask Karin for help. If he were to defeat Itachi before the twins were born, he will take responsibility for his actions and take care of his children. He was after all, Uchiha Sasuke, he was raised to be a man that takes any responsibility that was bestowed upon him seriously. It didn't matter how short the time he'd spent with his family, he had remembered the morals, values, and, duties he had to do as a man. Those were things that will forever remain embedded in his head.

He raked his fingers through his hair and heaved a heavy sigh. He still didn't know what to feel- sure, he wanted to be there for his… kids… but then how would Sakura feel about that? Would she even allow her-their-children to see him? Sasuke elaborated the thought in his head and thought about it long and hard: If she didn't want anything to do with him, he'd be fine with it. Sakura can keep the twins, and he'd be out of the picture. And he'd go on and live his life as he always did without feeling burdened. It would be so much more easier for the both of them.

But for some reason, he couldn't fully grasp that idea- to be unknown to his children, to not be needed, and depended on. He didn't like it. He wanted to be there for them in any way he can. Not having a dad (or in his case, not having both parents) is hard. And he didn't want his children to go through any of it. He sighed.

He'll just have to get rid of Itachi sooner.

* * *

**That's all I have as of now. Should I keep going? LOL. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi everyone! **

**I'm glad you guys are enjoying this story haha. I didn't really expect that much from it, but thank you! I appreciate all of your reviews and the favorite-ing thing going on haha. **

**Um, to animelover171, I'm actually taking your suggestion into consideration. But I don't know how to like... include it... you feel? Like Idk how the story's gonna flow with it. We'll see! Thanks for the suggestion 3 **

**aaand, Tiger Priestess. Yes, Kakashi did meet with Sasuke. I'll get into detail with that later on!**

**again, I don't own Naruto.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

**Family Emergency: How to tell?**

* * *

_Neither of them were themselves. _

_That's when things that aren't supposed to happen, _

_happen._

* * *

Fourth Month.

Sakura sighed, she was four months into her pregnancy. She figured it was about time she told her friends about it, she had avoided the matter long enough. Besides, the bump was getting harder to hide, and she was running out of excuses to tell Naruto and all of Konoha when it came to "not being able to train" and "not being able to go to missions". Sakura had asked Tsunade, Kakashi, Shizune, and those nurses at the hospital who did her check ups to not mention a word to anyone about her pregnancy.

And in that month that she hasn't told anyone about it, she_ really_ contemplated on telling Ino and Naruto. However, she decided against it considering they were probably the loudest ninjas to ever exist. So she waited for the right moment- when she had everything planned, and she knew what to say and how to say it properly. And that right moment was right then. She bit her lip. _It's time._

They were all gathered in the living room of her apartment, anticipating what important news Sakura could possibly have that everyone was there: Tsunade, Kakashi, Shizune; for moral support, then there was Ino, Shikamaru, and Choji, Lee (who looked so eager to hear the news, poor guy doesn't know what's coming), Gai, TenTen, Neji, Hinata, Kiba and Akamaru, Shino, and Kurenai, and of course Naruto, and Sai. Most looked anxious, worried, and uneasy, some maintained a blank expression, some were bored, but they were all here for the same reason. Sakura in a way felt relieved, knowing that they will be there for her… If they take the news well.

She took a deep breath before opening her mouth to speak. But before she could even utter a word, Ino rushed to her side with a concerned expression, checking to see if she was okay. Sakura spared her a glance, then she scanned the room, her gaze fixated on Naruto, who was uncharacteristically silent. He looked like he was about to ask a million questions. In his defense, she had been avoiding training sessions, A ranked missions, she even avoided D ranked missions _and_ his hugs! Was she sick or something? He frowned. Well if she was sick, it can't be that serious, right?

Sakura reverted her attention back to her childhood friend and smiled, "Ino, I'm fine. Really." She reassured her, putting a hand on Ino's shoulder. Ino nodded, relaxing herself beside her. Sakura cleared her throat, "Anyway, uh… I just.. wanted to tell everyone that… I'm…" She trailed off, her heart was pounding. Could she do it? Could she really tell them about her pregnancy with Sasuke's future children? She was at loss for words. She glanced around the room and met everyone's eyes, each of them eager to know what truth she was about to say.

"Sakura-chan." Naruto began seriously, snapping her back to reality, "What's going on? You've been avoiding us like crazy! That's not normal. You won't even eat at Ichiraku's with the whole team anymore!" His voice rising with concern, his arms flailing in each point he made. "You don't even do the simplest missions! What's going on? Are you sick?!"

"Naruto, watch your mouth boy!" Tsunade who had had enough, scolded him, yanking his shirt and throwing him to the nearest couch. Sakura who was overwhelmed by the tension, the staring, and the chaos around her, unable to keep it in any longer.

"I'm pregnant!" Sakura yelled at the same time Tsunade reprimanded Naruto. Everyone blinked, unsure if they had heard her correctly. She bit her lip, her hand rested atop her swelling stomach. There, she said it. She wondered how they would take the information in. She took in a deep breath, waiting for their response.

"What?" Naruto asked, his voice barely above a whisper, aghast.

"I'm… pregnant."

Everyone was silent. Not really knowing how to react to this newly found information. What was there to say?

Shikamaru blinked and sighed, slumping his shoulders in exaggeration.

"..How troublesome…" he muttered before getting up his seat, shoving his hands in his pockets. He figured that this "meeting" was meant for Sakura's team, and her closest friends. Not that they weren't close to her, it just felt like they were invading into something personal and intimate.

"I'm leaving," he added, making his way towards the door, "Some of us shouldn't even be here anyway." With that he gave Sakura a quick nod before taking off. And then as if on queue, those who weren't as close to Sakura, received Shikamaru's silent message went and followed Shikamaru's lead. Choji was the second one to get up and leave, and then Team 10 followed, each giving her a reassuring smile as they went. Then Lee's team went, Neji and TenTen dragging a hysterical Lee away.

x

It was silent.

Those who remained were Ino, Naruto, Kakashi, Sai, and Tsunade. Sakura looked down and fiddled with the hem of her baggy shirt. Naruto remained silent, his gaze fixed on the floor. Sai put on his fake smile, probably trying to ease the tension. Kakashi was leaned against a wall, "reading" his book. The Hokage was also leaned against a wall, her arms crossed, and her eyes closed. And then there was Ino.

"Well, Sakura?" Ino asked, frowning. She couldn't believe the girl. Actually she could, this was Sakura. Yes, she kept a strong demeanor, but Ino knew her better. She was breaking on the inside, she was probably just as lost and confused as they were. "How long has it been?"

"Four months." Sakura squeaked, barely meeting any eye contact.

"Four?! Sakura! How could you not tell me this? This is important! I could have helped you."

"Ino, thanks for the concern. But, it's okay. Really. Tsunade-sama and everyone at the hospital were very helpful." Sakura replied, sounding a little colder than what she intended. How can anyone help her? What could they possibly do for her, get rid of the twins? She scoffed at the thought.

Ino groaned in frustration, and threw her hands in the air in a resigned manner. Sakura surely had a knack of testing her patience, in a way she understood why she kept it to herself; the villagers would talk, gossip, and be in great shock. But there was nothing wrong with being pregnant, right? As long as the father of the child was there to support Sakura and the child. Then it hit her, "Who's the father?"

That seemed to catch everyone's attention.

Sakura fidgeted in her seat. There it was again, the loud thumping of her heart against her chest. How was she going to tell them? Naruto, especially. Knowing him, he would probably demand a mission to search for the_ "bastard"_ and _"make him pay for what he did to Sakura-chan"._

"...I'd like to keep that a secret."

Tsunade raised a brow. Naruto frowned at her and made a face, Sai looked indifferent, and Kakashi was still reading. Ino groaned once again.

"Sakura! Seriously? We don't have time for this, girl. This is serious! You're_ four months_ pregnant. You're kind of sixteen, and you have no idea how to raise a child. Do you even know who that child's father is?"

Naruto glared at Ino. The rest watched the scene unfold before them.

"Twins. I'm having twins!" Sakura interjected, she felt her eyes sting, "I'm dying to tell all of you, but_ I can't!_ It's not that easy." Her voice cracked. And then suddenly she was sobbing, and she didn't know what she was saying anymore.

"It was after a solo mission to do research on some rare herb in Oto… And then I thought I saw the girl on his team walk by, but I ignored it, because I don't know why." She sniffled, "I mean, I know _why_ but I just thought that it was someone who looked like her."

Ino inwardly face palmed, that was so Sakura.

"And then after I finished the research, it was getting dark, so I went to rest at this bar-It was the nearest place there. Then I don't really remember much," she tried to even out her uneven breathing, "but somehow, I found myself drunk. Extremely… Drunk.. And then I saw him, and he looked so, so tired, and… not himself.., and he was covered in blood. I thought he was dying. And I was so scared. I had my hood up, and I tried to go heal him-I thought- I thought I was being so careful… But they recognized me. Him first, and then the girl." Sakura paused, taking in a deep breath and wiping her tears. She made sure not to make any eye contact. She wasn't sure what made her tell them the story, but it felt a whole lot better to let it all out.

"Sakura-" Ino began, but was quickly cut off by Naruto.

"Is it Sasuke, Sakura-chan?"

Their eyes met, and Sakura was speechless. A tear slid down her cheek, her mouth partly open in shock. She hadn't expected Naruto to be so blunt about it once he figured it out. But then again, this was Naruto… and well, Naruto just kind of blurted out things. Especially if it concerned Sasuke. She tried to say something in return, but all she could manage was a choked sob and a sniffle.

"Naruto, stand down," Kakashi, who had spoken for the first time in what seemed like hours, tried to calm the accusing boy across from him. He figured Naruto would be the first to figure it out, considering their recent encounter with the brooding Uchiha. All the key words Sakura used pretty much gave it all away.

Sai and Tsunade remained indifferent to the situation. Tsunade's reason was because she already knew the whole story and was merely here for support, and Sai… well, Sai was being Sai. Ino, who was also close to tears, looked concerned. How could this have happened?

"Sakura, you don't have to tell them anything you don't want them to know." Tsunade stated, her concern for her apprentice's well being kicking in when she saw the state Sakura was in: a mess. That's how she had been looking for the past two months after finding out about her pregnancy. She could only imagine the turmoil going on inside.

Sakura shook her head, wiping her tears away, "I'm… I'm sorry, Naruto." Her voice quivered, "...I shouldn't have kept it from you. Or from any of you." She paused, sniffling. "...I don't know what to do."

* * *

**Yep. That's Chapter Two, ya'll. What you think?****  
**

**There wasn't much going on, just some details and informaaaation. **

**I'm probably gonna do a time skip soon. Idk yet. I'm very indecisive.**

**I'm aiming to finish this in like 10-15 chapters? **


End file.
